


Who's Your Boyfriend?

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaKage - Freeform, IwaOiKage - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikage, oiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Tobio is not ready to reveal his relationship with Seijou's captain and ace to his teammates yet, thinking that it might cause trouble. The two understand that as long as their adorable boyfriend is happy. But what if Tsukishima and Kuroo, who is willing to travel all the way to Miyagi to see his middle blocker boyfriend, are bothering Tobio and teasing him about not being able to get a lover despite being a genius setter? What will Oikawa and Iwaizumi do if they learned that their little kitten is being teased?





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Heh? The king's alone again?" Tsukishima remarked with a taunting smirk as he passed by the raven setter.  
"Hah?! Why, does that concern you Stingyshima ?!" Kageyama asked sarcastically while following behind the middle blocker.  
"Why, of course," Tsukishima replied oh so sweetly at the scowling setter ,enjoying the way the setter's face twisted in disgust at his tone.  
"Right. That's really disgusting coming from a guy like you."

"I just find it ridiculous that we, the commoners, found lovers faster than His Majesty." The blonde sneered before walking towards their almost empty locker room.  
Only a few have arrived yet ,and they were just watching the exchange between the two.  
They got used to this but sometimes ,Kageyama and Tsukishima were just too unpredictable for them so they were always wary.  
"I didn't know that you are very proud of your weird boyfriend Tsukishima." He shot back and was satisfied when the blonde stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face him.  
He smiled so sweetly at the raven that it made him cringe.  
"Well of course, he's my LOVER after all, unlike you who didn't even have a single admirer." Tsukishima remarked before taking his clothes and sauntering to their bathroom.  
The second years, Chikara, Ennoshita and Narita looked at Tobio nervously, expecting a fight to break out any time soon but the setter just clenched his teeth and took a deep breath to control his temper.

Ever since Tsukishima and Kuroo, from Nekoma, started dating, which shouldn't be a surprise to him since Tobio's dating the captain AND the ace of Seijou, the two middle blockers, combined ,really loved to tease the genius setter in front of other couples on their team. 

Yes, couples. Their captain and vice-captain announced their relationship not too long ago; Nishinoya and Asahi confessed to each other three weeks after that, they were followed by Yamaguchi and Yachi a week later. Fuck! Even Hinata revealed his relationship with Nekoma's asexual setter!!  
And now the bastard Tsukishima was riling him up more than as usual by saying that he can't get a boyfriend even though he's talented and a total genius in volleyball.

Tobio just didn't want to tell his teammates yet but he actually started dating their school rival's two players one week after they won against Shiratorizawa. He thought that revealing their relationship to their teammates will cause trouble to both teams because of the heated rivalry going on between the two.  
Given that two of his teammates were dating Nekoma's players, their longtime rival, but at least there's no tension going on between them unlike with Aoba Jousai. 

The crows, namely Tanaka, Nishinoya and partly Daichi (because of Oikawa's nasty attitude) still held grudges against Seijou especially Oikawa. Tobio didn't want any problems between the two parties. He didn't want to cause any trouble just to satisfy himself.He was not that selfish.

The raven's train of thoughts were cut off by Tsukishima's taunting voice.  
"Must be because no one wanted to date the tyrant king." The blonde strode back ,already wearing his jersey and ready to practice ,followed by an apologetic Yamaguchi.  
"Shut up Tsukishima!! Kageyama must not be ready to enter into any relationship yet!!" Hinata seethed behind Tobio.

Of course Hinata knew about his boyfriends because he told the orange head. He can't keep it as a secret from his best friend after all. 

Besides, the setter is actually grateful that despite being in relationship with Kenma and their nonstop bickering, Hinata is always there as Tobio's best friend to defend him.

Not that he needed it anyway.

The blonde snorted at Hinata.  
"That is if anyone really wanted to date him." He leered then padded towards the center of the court where everyone was waiting.  
The orange haired patted his back before pulling him to the court.  
"Just ignore that bastard, Kageyama, he's just being a jerk again." Tobio smiled a little at his friend before ruffling his hair. "Course!" The two walked over to their waiting teammates to start their practice.

 

After their intense practice game, the players were starting to clean their court when a smirking face walked in. Tobio scowled in disgust upon seeing the captain of Nekoma.  
"He's here again? What the fuck?!" He half whispered to himself, a big mistake considering Kuroo is a fucking cat. 

"Well of course, Kageyama-kun. I need to get my BOYFRIEND home safely. And we're supposed to be going on a date." Kuroo purposefully flaunted while walking towards Tsukishima who was 2 feet away from him. Tobio glared at the two before turning his back on them and starting to pack his stuff.  
"Jealous, King?" He faced the couple again only to see that they were smirking at him, enjoying his embarrassment in front of their teammates.  
"Hah?! What're you saying?! Why would I be jealous??!" Though he didn't want to admit (Being the tsundere that he is), he's actually jealous of all the couples here because they can do whatever they want. They are open because they knew that they would not cause any trouble. 

The mischievous pair, seeing his face, grinned wider, misinterpreting his jealousy.  
"Why, because you don't have a boyfriend to pamper you Kageyama-kun." Kuroo grinned , wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's shoulder who glared at his boyfriend.  
The blonde may be inlove with Kuroo but that doesn't mean he likes to show it in front of their teammates.

"Kageyama has --!!" Hinata started but the raven shot him a sharp look making the orange haired boy shut his mouth quickly.  
Tobio bit his tongue and clenched his fists, controlling himself before he decided to punch the two.  
"Kuroo, Tsukishima, stop teasing Kageyama before I ban you two here." Daichi's firm voice rang throughout the silent court, all of them were nervously listening to the exchange. Coach Ukai was not here to control the situation so their captain was the next candidate.  
"Let's go Kageyama!! I'll treat you two pork buns!!" Hinata said loudly, giving the couple a nasty glance before yanking the angry setter away. Suga (The legit mom) smiled warmly at Hinata for taking care of their teammate.

 

While walking ,silence filled the two crows.Tobio seemed to calm down a little but was still frowning while his best friend was fuming. After another 5 minutes of silence, the orange haired boy can't take it anymore. He stopped walking in front of coach Ukai's store as Tobio halted on his steps.  
"I still don't understand why you're being secretive about your relationship." Hinata said, still blasting his steam off about earlier.  
Tobio's frown deepened at the upset middle blocker.  
"We already talked about this, dumbass. I told you that--"  
"You don't want any complications, yadda, yadda ." Hinata finished for him and the raven nodded his head before taking a step but was stopped again by his friend's voice.  
"I still don't understand!!! You don't even know what will happen once you told them!" Hinata exclaimed dramatically and the setter rolled his eyes.  
"Why are you being so riled up about this? I thought we settled it a long time ago?" Tobio said, frowning at the same topic that always comes up twice a week.  
"Because you can't just let them---!!"

"Let them what?" A new familiar voice asked behind the two bickering crows.  
An arm rounded up on the raven's shoulder, who stiffened a little at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed when his body recognized the familiar warmth.  
"What is it Chibi-chan??" Oikawa asked whilst nuzzling his face on the younger boy's neck who shivered at the warm breath touching his sensitive skin.  
"Are you two fighting again?" Iwaizumi joined in, putting his arm around Tobio then rubbed his thumb on the setter's hip in a circular motion.  
Tobio blushes slightly at his affectionate boyfriends while Hinata just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but the genius setter already beat him to it.

"We're just talking about volleyball!!" He blurted out. His boyfriends looked at him weirdly as Hinata huffed before turning around and started to walk away.  
"You two should talk to that idiot. Tell him to stop being stupid."  
"Oi Hinata!!"  
The middle blocker didn't spare him a glance and continued to walk. Tobio sighed while his boyfriends looked at him with confused expressions.  
"What was that? Is there a problem Tobio?" Iwaizumi asked, eyebrows scrunched up together. The said setter stiffened before forcing up a smile.  
"I-It's nothing Hajime!!" He answered nervously, his hands started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Oikawa unlatched himself from Tobio and stared at the nervous setter with raised eyebrows.

I smell something fishy in here, Oikawa and Iwaizumi thought. 

"Are you sure about that Tobio~chan?" The grand king asked suspiciously, his brown almond eyes staring intently on the genius setter that made the smaller boy squirm.  
"O-Of course Toru!! Why are you even asking that?" Tobio answered quickly before walking away from the two, pork buns forgotten.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a glance.

Yeah, definitely, there's a problem. They both thought before catching up to Tobio. 

The genius setter was only on first name basis during three possible situations.  
1\. When they are having sex. 2. When he's nervous. 3. If there is a problem.

The three of them walked silently on their way to Tobio's home, which was surprising since Oikawa was there and he's as talkative as fuck, but they didn't mind at all since this must be one of Oikawa's shut up ,I'm in the middle of thinking days.  
The two Seijou players were trying to think of the reason that would upset their adorable kouhai.Kageyama, however, was thinking of Hinata's concern.  
Maybe he should consider Hinata's suggestion? Maybe he should tell the team that he's dating his two ex-senpais.  
But what if something goes wrong? What if his teammates can't accept their relationship? He's not the type of person to care about other people's opinion but his teammates were different.They were very important to him and he wanted their approval. 

They arrived at Tobio's home without another word. Tobio faced his boyfriends before placing a soft kiss on their cheeks.  
"Thank you for walking me home Toru, Hajime. Sorry if I can't talk to you properly right now. I'm a bit tired." he muttered shyly.  
"It's okay Tobio~chan. Just sleep well." Oikawa said while flashing his bright smile. He kissed the genius setter on the lips but didn't deepen it.  
"See you tomorrow?" Iwaizumi asked then placed a kiss on Tobio's forehead. The setter nodded before yawning. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled at the adorable setter before bidding goodbye.

The two Seijou players walked together in a calm pace for about ten minutes before Oikawa decided to break the silence.  
"We should asked Tobio~chan about the problem tomorrow." He said and Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. They continued their walk until they parted their ways but not without a kiss. 

 

For the next weeks ,Tsukishima and Kuroo continued to tease the setter to no end and it's starting to get on Tobio's nerves. The only thing pulling him back was the warning look on their captain's eyes.  
Daichi already resigned on stopping the two from bullying Tobio since he knew that he can't do anything with their bad attitude. He just prayed that the raven haired setter is kind enough to let it slide.

But seriously, he will not be surprised if his kouhai snapped one day.

On the other hand, Tobio managed to evade the continuous pestering of Oikawa. The teasing was obviously bothering him and it's affecting his thinking condition. He's always spacing out because of cooking up ways to shut down the two annoying middle blockers.  
After surviving another week of their verbal mischief and another week of Tobio's not being himself, Iwaizumi and Oikawa secretly talked to Hinata. 

 

"Do you know what the hell is going on with Tobio~chan, Chibi-chan?? He's always spacing out." Oikawa asked with a deep frown on his handsome face ,obviously displeased with what is happening with his dear boyfriend.His face is serious.  
So serious that Hinata didn't even want to think of a lie because he's bad at that ,and that would only mean that his life will be in danger if he even dared to tell a single lie.  
Besides, Tsukishima and Kuroo must be stopped because Tobio can't concentrate much on their practice.

"Well, there's this blonde named Tsukishima, our teammate, and his boyfriend, Kuroo from Nekoma who keep on teasing Kageyama." He started nervously. He felt much smaller than he already is because of the intense gazes of Kageyama's ex-senpais and boyfriends. He just hopes that his best friend will forgive him after this.

"What?! Why are they teasing our Tobio?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed , almost glaring at Hinata who was so close to pissing on his pants. 

The air around them suddenly felt heavy. 

"W-Well, t-they said that Kageyama can't get a b-boyfriend ...and he looks really lonely and he's jealous of not even getting an admirer." Hinata muttered, his voice is getting smaller and smaller while his eyes were fixed on the ground.  
"Who the hell was that? I'll teach them not to mess with our Tobio." Iwaizumi said in a dangerously calm voice.

For Hinata, it seems like the ace of Seijou is ready to kill someone and it really scares him witless.  
It felt like a dark aura was surrounding the two and Hinata just suddenly found it hard to breath.  
"Easy, Iwa~chan. I have a plan.We're going to tell Karasuno that we are in relationship with Tobio~chan." Oikawa said in an equally dangerous monotone voice that sent shivers down Hinata's spine. 

Kageyama's boyfriends are really scary, I'll remind myself to not get on Kageyama's bad side. The orange haired boy mentally noted.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Iwaizumi asked quietly. Oikawa let out a dark chuckle and Hinata got goosebumps once more. Bad goosebumps.  
The smaller boy gathered his courage and looked at Oikawa's almond brown eyes just to step back in horror when he saw those cold eyes burning into his mind. Oikawa's eyes were full of malice, not that he'll tell it to him.  
"I'll tell you later. Chibi-chan, thank you for telling us!" The grand king was back to himself again but his eyes were still glimmering with evilness that can drive anyone to madness. Hinata just nodded before running away from the two, not even looking back. He ran until he's outside of their court where his teammates were standing.  
He panted heavily as Tobio arrived with a frown on his face ,seeing his best friend's face.  
"What the hell happened to you ?!" Tobio exclaimed, his baby blue eyes were wide in surprise. Hinata looked like a shit. His face was as pale as sheet of paper while he was panting heavily and his neck and forehead were covered with sweat.

'I just came from a near death experience.' Hinata almost said but managed to but his tongue before he spilled everything.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." Tobio chuckled and Hinata glared at him.  
'No, I've seen Satan and Lucifer.' He mentally disagreed again.  
"Come on, practice is in a minute." The setter went inside followed by Hinata who seemed to calm down a bit.  
'Goodluck Tsukishima.' He thought before changing his clothes.


	2. Final

  
The same day after their practice, Takeda-sensei announced that they will be having a practice match tomorrow against Seijou. Tobio froze for a moment and Hinata visibly paled as the fresh image of Oikawa and Iwaizumi flashed on the back of his mind.  
The duo's eyes met and seemingly giving each other a secret message which didn't go unnoticed by Suga and Tsukishima but the two just shrugged it off, thinking that they were just getting excited at the thought of facing the Grand King again.

'They so worked fast.' Hinata gulped while trying to keep his face straight.It's scary how fast their plan will take its course.  
If it's anyone ,Hinata might think that it was pure coincidence but Oikawa's name changed it all.Not to mention that he has Iwaizumi on his side to make it possible.

'What the hell? Why didn't they inform me about this? Might as well ask them tomorrow since they can't come today because of some errands they need to run.' Tobio thought with a cute pout forming on his lips.He didn't notice his bestfriend staring at him fondly and savouring the moments where the setter was showing his innocence and true self.Hinata was truly happy for Kageyama.

They were immediately dismissed by their coach and after they cleaned up and another round of teasing from Tsukishima and Kuroo, the freak duo went home.

 

'Tomorrow's gonna be exciting' the two thought before sleeping. 

 

Karasuno arrived at Seijou before 8 am. Tobio quickly excused himself to bathroom where his boyfriends were waiting for him.

"Good morning, Tobio~chan!!!" Oikawa greeted before giving Tobio a peck on the lips.  
"Morning, Oikawa-san." He greeted back with a flushed face.  
"Morning, Tobio." Iwaizumi whispered in his ear while hugging him from behind.  
"M-Morning Iwaizumi-san." He stuttered out. Seijou's spiker chuckled, breathing warm air on Tobio's neck while Oikawa cooed at him.  
"You're so cute Tobio~chan! After five months of dating you're still blushing whenever we're touching you!" Oikawa said fondly before rubbing his nose on Tobio's. The younger's face burst in red color before shrinking in Iwaizumi's arms.  
"We missed you Tobio~chan."Oikawa whispered. Tobio stiffled his moan when his two ex-senpais started to plant wet and sloppy kisses all over his face and neck.  
"D-Don't ...ah ...leave ....marks ahh." He said, already forming a hard on. Iwaizumi's fingers went inside the smaller boy's shirt and started to pinch his nipple, his thumb constantly rubbing it. Oikawa gripped the spiker's hip and pulled towards him, rubbing his and Tobio's crotch together while the ace's crotch is rubbing in the setter's soft ass. The three moaned a little at the friction.  
Feeling their erection harden, they only stopped when they heard steps approaching the bathroom. Iwaizumi quickly stepped inside the cubicle near him while Oikawa and Tobio went to wash their hands, or face, in Tobio's case.  
"Kageyama, the game's starting. Daichi-san's looking for you." Yamaguchi said while cautiously glancing at Oikawa, who smiled amusedly.  
"I'll be there Yamaguchi. Thanks." Tobio answered and the pinch server just nodded before walking away quietly. The genius setter let out a sigh before wiping his face with the towel from Oikawa.  
"I should get inside Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san." He announced. The ace spiker walked out of the cubicle before planting a kiss on Tobio's neck.  
"See you at the game, Tobio." He whispered. The grand king kissed his lips.  
"Lunch at my house?" Oikawa asked and Tobio nodded before walking out of the restroom. 

After stretching and a little pep talk from their coaches, they started their practice game.

First serve went to Oikawa, naturally, Nishinoya and Daichi were on the back side of court, Kageyama on front line together with Hinata, Tanaka on the left side with Tsukishima on the right.

Karasuno didn't know what hit them until all they can remember was; Oikawa served the ball with a dangerous power heading in a sharp arc towards Tsukishima. The next thing they knew, it's a service ace.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a malicious grin to each other that even their teammates scooted away from them.  
The blonde glared at Oikawa before repositioning himself. Karasuno didn't change their position; thinking that it's just a lucky serve because there's no way the ball will curve like that, like it was deliberately made to hit Tsukishima.  
The grand king eyed the blonde before serving again and to Karasuno's astonishment; the ball went straight into Tsukishima's direction again and gave Aoba Jousai a two point lead. Coach Ukai subbed Tsukishima out just to let him play again after Oikawa's streak was cut off when Daichi perfectly recieved the setter's serve. 

Now it's Kageyama's turn to serve and the ball went to their libero, much to his frustration, and then volleyed to Oikawa who tossed it to Iwaizumi who used a wipe out using Tsukishima's block. The blonde clicked his tongue in frustration before he was patted by Daichi.

The entire game seemed to focus on Karasuno's tall middle blocker.  
Looks like Aoba Jousai's plan was to aim their serves and spikes on the blonde. Coach Ukai and the others realized this but can't do anything since they needed Tsukishima to block when he's in front. In the end, Seijou won, leaving Tsukishima with bruised arms. Tobio, despite their loss, was a little happy because his public enemy was really pissed off.  
He was confused with Aoba Jousai though.

Tobio informed his coach and captain that he won't be able to ride Karasuno's bus because he has to buy groceries for his mom. It's a lame excuse but he thought that it worked. After talking to them and Hinata, Karasuno left without Tobio.

"Tobio~chan ! Let's go!" Oikawa said behind him before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, slung his arm around his shoulder.His ex senpais were really touchy ever since they started dating.  
"Ah, before I forgot, what's with your play earlier? Why're you targeting Tsukishima?" Tobio asked while walking. Since Oikawa's house was just a kilometer from their school, they decided to just walk there.  
"Why, Tobio~chan? It's part of our strategy of course!" The grand king exclaimed and Tobio winced at his loud voice.  
"You're too loud Oikawa-san. Please tone it down."  
"Awww but Tobio~chan!!!" He whined just to be slapped by Iwaizumi on the back of his head.  
"Ittai !!"  
"Oi you idiot, you're attracting attention." Iwaizumi said.  
"Of course Iwa~chan, I'm an ikemen, you know ?! I naturally draw in gazes," Oikawa said while rubbing his head.  
"Was that supposed to be a joke, Oikawa-san? S' not funny." Tobio asked while smirking at Oikawa. The said grand king grinned evilly before kissing him on the lips then ran. Tobio spluttered and his cheeks were painted with bright red. Iwaizumi removed his arm from Tobio because he knew what will happen next.  
"T-That idiot!! I told him no kissing in public." The setter ran to catch the laughing Oikawa and Iwaizumi just shook his head fondly at the two.

The rest of their lunch was a blur and Tobio was in a total mental block state after they ate because the next thing he knew, he had Oikawa's tongue down his throat and the three of them were completely naked in Oikawa's room. He felt Iwaizumi's mouth on his back sucking his skin and leaving a bunch of marks while his hands were digging on his hips.  
Oikawa lowered his lips on Tobio's erection and started to lick it possessively. The smaller boy moaned and his hands went to Oikawa's hair, messing with it.  
"On your hands and knees Tobio~chan." Oikawa whispered and Tobio nodded his head, positioning himself. The grand king made himself comfortable underneath Tobio, with his face on the other setter's cock and started to suck on it. Tobio then worked on sucking Oikawa while he felt Iwaizumi's lubed fingers enter him. He moaned at Oikawa's cock but continued his lewd endeavor.  
Tobio almost screamed in pleasure when Iwaizumi hit a bundle of nerves. After hitting it a few times over, he was ready to come but Iwaizumi suddenly removed his fingers. The setter whined at the empty feeling but he moaned in pleasure when Iwaizumi's massive erection entered him. Oikawa stopped sucking but didn't change his position, letting the genius setter play with his erection while he's planting kisses on his inner thigh.  
"Fuck Tobio!! You're tight!" Iwaizumi groaned while thrusting into the tight heat. Oikawa was nearing so he ordered Tobio to stop his mouth. The genius setter raised his arms so that Oikawa can roll over. His other arm collapsed when Iwaizumi slammed harder behind him but he was helped up by Oikawa while kissing his lips.  
"Would ...you ...mind if we ...doubled you? .Tobio~chan?" Oikawa asked between kisses. Tobio's eyes widened a little. This was the first time they asked him to double, normally they'll just fuck him while the other is being blown by him. Tobio nodded his head and Oikawa smiled.  
"Our Tobio~chan is being a good boy, Iwa~chan. We should pleasure him good." He said while positioning himself underneath Tobio again ,but this time ,face to face with the other setter. Iwaizumi just grunted in response, before he stopped thrusting to give space to Oikawa. Tobio spread his legs wider for better access and lowered his hips on Oikawa.  
The grand king hummed his approval and started to kiss the genius setter. Oikawa slowly entered Tobio, who grunted in pleasure and pain.  
"Fuck Tobio~chan!!" Oikawa cursed in pure bliss, his eyes closed. Iwaizumi leaned to Tobio's back and planted kisses to get his attention. Once Oikawa was fully sheathed, they moved in synchronized motion.  
"Ah ...H-Hajime, T-Toru ..ah .." Tobio moaned, pain long forgotten replaced by pleasure for being so full.  
"You like that Tobio~chan?" Oikawa asked while thrusting harder.  
"Ah! Fuck ...yes! "Tobio mewled. Iwaizumi gripped his hips while Oikawa wrapped his arms on his waist. They thrust faster and harder, all they can hear inside the room are the slapping sounds of skin to skin, moans of the three and the multiple curses until they came.  
The two filled Tobio with their cum while the setter sprayed his cum on Oikawa's stomach and chest. He quickly collapsed on Oikawa while panting. Iwaizumi lied down beside them and the heavy pants of the three rang throughout the room.  
"You .hah .did good ..Tobio," Iwaizumi panted. After a minute of silence , Tobio grunted in pain when Oikawa removed himself from him and got up to go to bathroom. The three took a bath then slept peacefully. 

'Fuck this tomorrow. We have practice.' Tobio thought before he was out like a blown candle.

 

Tobio winced as he stretched out and heard a loud crack on his shoulder and neck. There's a burst of pain on his lower back too but he can't dwell on that because his practice is in thirty minutes. The two heavy sleepers were still knocked out so he decided to just borrow two of Oikawa's pair of clothes. One for practice and one after practice.  
He showered quickly and carefully inspected Oikawa's shirt. He made sure that there's nothing there that screamed Oikawa, like alien designs and stuffs because that would be embarrassing.  
After that he placed a kiss on the two and jogged out to Karasuno. He arrived late so he quickly shoved his stuff on the bench before joining his team.

This will be one hell of a practice. 

"Oh, the King's late .Are you busy finding yourself a boyfriend?" The blonde taunted, his arms covered with bandages.  
"Shut up, bastard! Why don't you just practice so hard, so you can receive the spikes and serves of Aoba Jousai?" He shot back and Tobio cheered when Tsukishima's face darkened.  
"Oh? Affected much? It's true, isn't it? They aimed their serves at you because they knew you sucked at receiving." The setter added before walking towards Hinata who looked smug.  
"You're walking funny and you smell like Oikawa. Had a good night?" Hinata whispered.  
Tobio hit the back of his head before walking ahead. "Shut up, dumbas !!" he said while blushing but Hinata just laughed and continued teasing him.

At 4 pm, Kuroo arrived at Karasuno, soaking wet and panting heavily. His jacket was slung on his shoulder and his bag on his hand. Kuroo's eyebrows were crunched up and he looked a little angry.  
"Sorry Tsukki, I'm late." Kuroo apologized to a slightly irritated Tsukishima, though his face remained calm and stoic.  
"I thought we're having lunch and you're practicing with us?" Tsukishima asked flatly.  
"Ah sorry about that, my car's wheel suddenly gave out then when I got out, there's a boy that ran into me and spilled his coffee." Hinata and Tobio snickered at that.  
"What an unlucky day for Kuroo-san," The setter said loudly then high fived Hinata when the couple shot them an annoyed look.  
"Maybe that's what you call karma, Kageyama, look at him he looked like ...." Hinata trailed off waiting for Tobio to continue.  
"Yeah, he look like shit." Tobio said then they heard their other teammates snicker a little. This day must be a blessed day. It's rare to win an argument against Kuroo and Tsukishima after all.  
"Alright! Let's start running outside." Daichi said while clapping. The players went outside, including Kuroo, who still looked a little angry, and started the last part of their training.

At 6 pm , their practice ended and the players are now cooling down. Many of them removed their shirt so Tobio decided to follow their example. As soon as his body was hit by the cool air, he heard gasps from his teammates. He turned around to see what shocked them but they were all looking at him.  
"What?" He asked confusedly when they just stared at him with wide eyes.  
The single second years plus Yamaguchi and Asahi were blushing while Hinata was laughing hard. "Oi Hinata! What the hell?!" He yelled at the rolling short boy.  
"No Kageyama, what the hell?!!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"Huh?" The only thing he said, still looking confused.  
"Hahaha!!! I knew it!! You had a good night yesterday!!" Hinata said while wiping his tear.  
"Hah?! What're you talking about?!" He asked, frustration clear in his face.  
"Ah Kageyama? Have you looked at yourself earlier this morning?" Suga asked while smiling slightly at his confused and frustrated kouhai.  
"No ..Why .....??? Oh shit!" He cursed when he remembered the hickeys that Iwaizumi and Oikawa left.  
"Yeah, oh shit." Hinata said while snickering with Tanaka and Nishinoya. He scrambled at his bag and pulled out his shirt before putting it on. Another round of gasps rang in his ear and he turned around again with beet red face.  
"What is it this time??" He demanded at his teammates.  
"So you had a one night stand with the grand king, eh?" Tsukishima asked smugly.  
"H-Hah?!! W-Why are you bringing O-Oikawa-san up now?" He asked, his flushed face was frowning.  
"Having fucked by his ex-teammate, eh? What are you two now, fuck buddies ?" Kuroo asked while smirking. 

'How did he know that Oikawa-san was may ex-teammate? Must be because of Tsukishima. ' Tobio thought.

"Now, now Kuroo-chan, don't insult our Tobio~chan behind my back." A deep resonating voice said then an arm was slung on his shoulder. Tobio slowly looked up at his boyfriend and paled.  
"T-Toru!!" He half whispered and the said setter looked at him with wide smile.  
"Toru?!!!" His teammate exclaimed.  
"Tobio~chan!! Miss me??!! Haha!! You're so cute!" Oikawa said then pecked on the side of his mouth.  
"You look good with my shirt by the way. I didn't know you like my name that much." The grand king whispered in his ear and Tobio shivered a little.  
"W-What??" "My surname was printed on that shirt Tobio~chan. Look at it later." He said then faced the Karasuno players. 

"Now on the pressing matters." Oikawa's voice suddenly became low and dangerous. His aura changed and the air around him suddenly became dark.Hinata stepped back when he saw the familiar expression but this time ,it looked much scarier.

"I'm not amused by your actions, Kuroo Tetsurou-san and Tsukishima Kei-san." Oikawa said, his eyes were calm but there's dangerous gleam on it.That gleam that would make any player inside the court scramble to their feet and run away.  
His serious voice shocked the entire court since this is the first time that they saw the Grand king mad.  
Hinata, Yamaguchi and Asahi scooted away from Oikawa.  
"Heh? Why? It's none of your business." Tsukishima said with bored voice.  
"I'll make it my business since it's our Tobio we are talking about." Oikawa scowled.  
"Our?" Daichi asked for the first time.  
"Yeah, our." The voice of Iwaizumi said. They all looked at Iwaizumi who was leaning on the wall beside the door, hands on pockets. He pushed himself up and walked towards his boyfriends. Oikawa chuckled before removing arms from Tobio's shoulder.  
"You're so dramatic, Iwa~chan." Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the genius setter and pulled him towards his body. Tobio grabbed the shirt of his boyfriend and clutched it tightly.  
"God, what're you two doing here?" He asked on the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.  
"Just trust us." Iwaizumi said and unlatched himself from Tobio who was mumbling incoherently. Oikawa hugged the other setter from behind and began to fiddle with the hem of Tobio's shirt.  
"Well, neither of us are impressed by your teasing Tsukishima-kun. It's not nice to bully our boyfriend." Oikawa said boredly.  
Karasuno's eyes except Hinata who looked smug and proud ,bulged out at Oikawa's words.Even Kuroo choked a little when he heard the word boyfriend attached to Kageyama's name.  
"What?!!! boyfriend?!!! Kageyama ,you're in a relationship ?!" Tanaka exclaimed.  
"With the grand king and ace spiker?!" Noya followed up.  
"S-Since when ????" Yamaguchi timidly asked with wide disbelieving eyes like his senpais.  
"Now ,now ,they'll tell us eventually.Let's hear them first ,okay?" Suga said gently before turning to Kageyama and the others.

"Your point? You can't do anything even if we continue to tease Kageyama." Tsukishima asked ,after composing himself.He can't let his emotions show at a time like this.  
At his question ,the two Seijou boys chuckled with mirth on their eyes..  
"Oh dear believe me,we can do ANYTHING." Oikawa said ,sickly sweet. "In fact ,we already did a ,let's say, a warning.It's not that dangerous though.Even if I wanted to ,I doubt Tobio-chan would be impressed I sent you to the hospital myself."  
The second years almost fainted at the thought of their teammate lying on the hospital facing his brutal death.  
"Warning?" Asahi asked warily while looking at the Seijou captain who was cuddling the flustered raven.They tried to think of an event that will serve as a warning not just to Tsukishima and Kuroo but to all of them.  
They can't come up with anything though but Hinata already had the idea.  
"Oh! I think I got it." Suga finally exclaimed, a little worried but mostly amused.  
They all looked at Suga for explanation.  
"Well, about the game, remember? They aimed their attacks on Tsukishima." He shortly explained and a sea of 'oh' and 'shit' can be heard.

Tobio mumbled something about his boyfriends knowing something but didn't tell him and his best friend betraying him. The Seijou boys shot him an amused glance before returning their attention to other players.  
"And if you're wondering if we did something to Kuroo-kun then yes, we did." Oikawa cackled ,before planting soft kiss to Tobio who choked up a little moan.  
Iwaizumi's eyes went alert when he heard their little kitten's sound which was supposed to be only for them.  
"Oikawa." he warned with sharp eyes.  
"Gomen ,Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted ,not believing that he almost exposed their boyfriend vulnerable to everyone.

"What is it?" Daichi asked warily ,fortunately not taking notice of the exchange between the three because of thinking of what had transpired with Kuroo ,Oikawa ,and Iwaizumi.  
"Your car, Kuroo-kun and the coffee boy." Iwaizumi answered while looking at Kuroo, who was now gaping at the two when he realized what they were talking about.  
"So that was you?" Kuroo asked in disbelief.  
"No, silly. That wasn't us. That was our kouhais doing." Oikawa said while laughing.  
"Kindaichi and Kyoutani were willing to do it, you know." Iwaizumi said.  
"You two are evil." The middle blocker of Nekoma said ,the things that the two can do finally dawning on him.  
"Well S' your fault anyway. We'll appreciate it if you apologize to our Tobio.He's precious to us.Even our teammates can't make fun of him like that ,not that they would try." Iwaizumi answered while looking at Kuroo and Tsukishima.  
"All of them love our Tobio.Kindaichi and Kunimi already got over their past that's why they are so willing to help us when they heard about you."

The black haired middle blocker sighed and held up his hands defeatedly.  
"Alright, I guess that was mean of me. Sorry Kageyama." He apologized while the blonde just clicked his tongue.  
Oikawa still looked displeased with Tsukishima but Kageyama elbowed him slightly and gave him a look.The genius setter knew that Tsukishima would never ,ever apologize to anyone.Oikawa sighed and nodded obediently.  
"Now that we're done with those middle blockers let's move to our second problem." 

"Uh yeah 'bout that, as you all know we are Tobio's boyfriends for five months. He just didn't want to tell you about us since we are rivals and he feared that it might cause some problems." Iwaizumi said, facing the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno, the mother and the father of the team.  
"Silly Tobio~chan right ?" Oikawa asked indignantly ad the genius setter elbowed him.  
"Ittai Tobio~chan."  
Suga smiled warmly and nodded his head to Daichi.  
"We appreciate your concern Kageyama but next time, just tell us okay? We can discuss it anyway." Daichi said and Tobio nodded.  
"Thank you Daichi-san." He said then bowed.  
"As for you two, as long as he's happy and you won't hurt him, we approve." Suga said softly but there's warning behind it. The two nodded and Oikawa slung Tobio's bag on his shoulder while Iwaizumi held the smaller boy's hand. "We shall go. We're just here to give warnings to not get on Tobio's bad side or else something bad might happen." Iwaizumi said.  
"Iwa~chan's right. We may not be the best boyfriends but we'll do anything to protect our Tobio~chan."  
"Ahhh!! You two are embarrassing!!" Tobio said while blushing. They all laughed before the trio went out while still bickering.  
"That went well." Iwaizumi said after a minute of silence.  
"You look dangerously hot, Iwa~chan," Oikawa teased and the spiker shot him a glare.  
"You'll find me more dangerous later at bed, Shittykawa."  
"Oh! Oh! You're topping me??" Oikawa chirped excitedly.  
"Hey you two, no dirty talk here." Tobio said, a little stressed at his boyfriends.  
"Why Tobio~chan?! You like it when we're having sex!" Oikawa said loudly and the younger setter almost tripped.  
"T-That's different Oikawa-san!"  
"Eh? How's that different? You really like it when we're talking dirty while we fuck you to oblivion." He teased.  
"Iwaizumi-san! Please shut him up!" Tobio pleaded at his ex-senpai.  
"Why? It's true, right? As far as I can remember you're really hard when we ---"  
"Not you too Iwaizumi-san!" Tobio said then cover his face with his hands. The two Seijou players looked at each other.

'Mission Accomplished'

 

Omake:

The players of Karasuno plus Kuroo were still in shock with what had just transpired.Never ending bickering ,and never ending shouting was heard all over the court.  
Hinata was surrounded by his senpais ,trying to ambush him with questions  
"Do you know about it ,Hinata?!!" Tanaka asked while gripping the poor boy's shoulders."Of course you knew !! Who am I kidding ?!! You're bestfriends!!"  
"How did they managed to get together?!" Noya exclaimed.  
"I thought Oikawa and Kageyama hated each other?!!"  
"Holy ,what's happening with the world?!"  
"How can there be three of them?!"  
"Are they not fighting now?!"

"How can they kiss ?!" followed by , "Idiot!"  
Then ..  
"How are they going to do IT?" That question silenced them all ,as they turned their eyes to Kuroo.  
"Don't ask that question ,Kuroo-kun." Suga smiled sweetly ,his eyes burning to Kuroo's.  
Before anyone can say more ,a girl's voice stopped them.  
"Tetsu-chan?" she asked in a slightly high pitch tone.  
Bewildered ,they turned their head towards the unfamiliar voice.  
A girl wearing a pink dress with her hair braided neatly was standing on the entrance of the court.  
Silence filled them again as another voice was heard.It was familiar this time.  
"Akiko-chan?" Kuroo asked nervously as eyes suddenly turned to him.He can almost feel Tsukishima's eyes narrowing and glaring daggers on his back.  
"Tetsu-chan!!" She squealed before running towards the Nekoma captain and wrapping her skinny arms around Kuroo.  
Tsukishima gave them a sharp glance before huffing and leaving the room.Kuroo wanted to go after him but he can't leave Akiko with the people she didn't know.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.  
"Oh ! Oikawa-san called me ,he said that you would love to eat dinner with me !"

Karasuno laughed at Kuroo's misery.  
Oh ,they would love to see how he would deal with this.


End file.
